The present invention comprises a method and device for collecting the energy of sunlight in a desired area and converting this energy into heat in a fluid that circulates through the collection device. Devices of this general nature are known and include those devices disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
______________________________________ 991,161 McHENRY May 2, 1911 1,888,620 CLARK November 22, 1932 2,489,751 CANDLER, JR. November 29, 1949 3,107,052 GARRISON October 15, 1963 3,250,269 SHEROCK May 10, 1966 3,918,430 STOUT et al November 11, 1975 3,939,819 MINARDI February 24,1976 ______________________________________
Accordingly, it is known to utilize a heat absorptive black liquid medium such as disclosed by the MINARDI and GARRISON patents rather than relying on more conventional blackened copper or other metals as the heat collection medium. It is further known to utilize sunlight reflective surfaces in order to concentrate or otherwise divert solar energy into fluid chambers such as chamber 42 and receptacle 7 of SHEROCK and STOUT, respectively. Such reflective surfaces of STOUT and SHEROCK are respectively indicated by reference numerals 38 and 13. The above patents are believed representative of the prior art and their citation and discussion above constitutes applicant's Prior Art Statement. A copy of each patent is enclosed along with the present application.
There still remains, however, an inability to widely utilize structural plastic to form solar collection devices since the temperatures to which such may be subjected upon removal of the heat absorbing fluid thereof, either on purpose as when further absorption is not desired, or accidentally as upon pump failure, can rise to temperatures above temperature levels at which such materials tend to distort, melt or otherwise structurally fail. It would accordingly be highly desirable to be able to utilize relatively inexpensive structural plastic materials in part, and preferably essentially entirely, in the construction of solar collection devices.